


Summertime Drabbles

by Sparklefists



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Characters and ships will be tagged as they appear, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefists/pseuds/Sparklefists
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the end of the summer! To include a mixture of ships and characters.





	1. How To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a series of drabbles. Drabbles are exactly 100 words!  
> Find out more here: pharaohsparklefists.tumblr.com/post/164343621522

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prideshipping drabble in manga canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt: How did Atem say goodbye to Kaiba before he left for the afterlife, manga verse preferred  
> ~ requested by Rikudera

 

 

Atem’s fingers rest on his deck as he watches the dark waters of the Nile.

 

It happened so fast, in the end. Too fast to pay a final visit to Seto. His last moments with him were making promises to continue their road of battle.

 

Broken promises.

 

His deck unchanged, Atem instead spends his time alone choosing five cards. Sealed in an envelope, addressed “Seto Kaiba”, tucked in Yugi’s bag to be found. After.

 

 

I’m not Yugi.

I wish for more time.

I would show you my heart, you would show me yours.

I have no choice.

Continue, stronger, after.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for this one: can I make you cry in 100 words? Let me know if I did in the comments! (I may have cried a little writing it...)


	2. Come For A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy prideshipping drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami convinces Seto to go for a romantic walk in the autumn leaves. Maybe in a park near KC HQ. Maybe with hot chocolate. 
> 
> ~requested by #irlbff @k-for-days

“This is usually a productive time of day for me,” Kaiba calls, long legs striding through the piles of autumnal leaves.

Yami laughs, hurrying towards him, two takeaway cups in his hands, scarf trailing like a cloak. They meet, Seto grabs his scarf to pull Yami close and Yami stretches up on his toes to kiss him, lips hot and nose cold. Seto ties the scarf firmly, warmly, around Yami’s throat.

“Coffee,” Yami grins almost mischievously, offering the bigger cup, “and cinnamon hot chocolate for me.”

Kaiba grunts his thanks and takes a sip. His eyebrow raises.

“Pumpkin fucking spice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to sooth the angst of the last drabble! Do comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiefshipping bickering!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malik is fascinated by mundane novelties, Bakura is annoyed  
> ~requested by vylons

Bakura taps his foot. He paces. He drinks a minibar vodka.

 

He drags on a complimentary robe and opens the door. 

 

“Malik!” he hisses, “you said, _I’m going to get something sexy to play with, I’ll be right back_.”

 

Malik sticks his head out from a nook, eyes shining. “Look! There’s different sizes!”

 

“... Does this hotel have a sex toy vending machine?!”

 

“No, better!”

 

Bakura hurries over. Stops dead. 

 

“This is just a fucking ice machine!”

 

Malik pushes a button and catches another perfect icecube, grinning. “Isn’t it gorgeous?”

 

“No, idiot, you are. Come and fuck me. … Bring the ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny bickering is maybe my fave thiefshipping vibe.


	4. Flash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flirtatious prideshipping encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prideshipping of course. Maybe… them having a photo shoot together? :3c  
> ~requested by Hirami

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Kaiba snaps, sweeping onto the set, long coat flaring. The photographer’s assistants bustle, but Yami just smirks, his eyeliner particularly dramatic and his tight leather dripping in gold.

 

“Aren’t you looking forward to working with me, Kaiba?” Yami stands, strolling over to him.

 

Kaiba huffs. “A magazine photoshoot is a waste of both our time. We could be dueling, or working.”

 

“You’re just grumpy because you’re too hot in all those layers under these lights…” Yami reaches up, grinning, and deftly pops Kaiba’s top button open.

 

The camera flashes, catching the flirtatious moment. Front page.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun one to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Join in the fun on Tumblr or Patreon, I'm pharaohsparklefists on both!
> 
> Find out more about the drabble series here: http://pharaohsparklefists.tumblr.com/post/164343621522


End file.
